Wait, Hetalia's REAL?
by DragonRiderEmily
Summary: Yes. It is another one of those. This one is about my three OC's, the Triple A Trio. There will be OCxCountry later on. Rated T for language later on. Lots of fourth wall breaking. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.  
><strong>

**This is yet another story by me, the awes****ome DragonRiderEmily! It's yet another "In Hetalia" fic, starring my three OC's, the Triple A Trio! Enjoy and Review~**

Acadia's POV (It will remain this the whole story)

I stared at the teacher. It was the last class of the day, and it was Friday. On top of that, my teacher thought it would be nice to leave the lights off in his classroom. My eyelids were drooping. I rested my head on my hand and began to think about other things.

What other things, you ask?

Well, I was thinking about this anime I started watching. It was funny, stupid, and made no sense. I have begun watching Hetalia and I love it. All I really wanted to do right now was watch the crazy country personifications as the creators tried hard to stick with actually history.

I only have been a Hetalia fan for a month, but I had already watched every episode of the Axis Powers series as well as World Series. Twice. I was thinking about Japan and Switzerland's Yo ho ho tra la la la which made me smile. That led to laughing, which was only a giggle. But it still brought attention to myself.

"Acadia!" The teachers voice rang through my ears. "I will not tolerate you sleep-laughing in my class! Now, would you care to explain what's so funny?"

I sunk in my chair. "Uh, even if I did, you wouldn't understand..."

"Then I would appreciate if you paid attention."

I sighed as he continued his lecture on... well, to be honest with you, I don't know. I'm not paying attention. I continued to 'listen' to him drone on, although I was still thinking about Hetalia.

My pleasant thoughts were interrupted by the loud (but relieving) sound of the bell. I gathered my stuff and headed out the door of the classroom. It was time to gather my stuff and head home.

**Break.**

I leaned against my car and looked at my electric purple watch. Wasn't Alyssa and Amber supposed to meet me here? We were planning on having a sleepover tonight and watching Hetalia!

Yup. We are all Hetalians. I only started watching a for a month and I already got them into it.

I looked into the crowed of teens who were walking to buses, kissing, and even just standing there. I tried to point out a familiar face. I smiled as I saw some short dark brown hair that was easily recognizable. "Amber!" I called, jumping up and down and waving. So what if I looked like an idiot?

Amber spun around and waved back. She rushed over to my side. "Sorry Acadia," she said, "I was texting my mom, making sure she knew I was staying at your house."

"It's okay," I answered, "now all we need is to find Al and we can leave." Al is Alyssa's nickname. I walked into the crowed of people to see if that would help me find her. Still, she was nowhere in sight.

"Acadiaaaaaa!" A way to familiar voice called from behind me, quickly growing closer.

Oh no. Brace for impact...

My friend named Al glomped me and I fell to the ground. "Please! Al! I don't like to be hugged!" I said, picking myself up and shivering.

"Jeez, sorry Acadia," she said, brushing her long brown hair out of her eyes. "Sorry about being late. I had to talk to stupid Mr. Dansky about shiz."

I laughed and led her back to my car. She quickly jumped into the passenger seat and Amber took the back seat. I hopped into the driver's seat and started my car. "The Super Epic More-Awesome-Than-Prussia Sleepover can start now!" I said, backing out of the parking space.

We chatted about our days on the drive home. Al is a senior in high school, while Amber and I were only a year behind. We have been an inseparable trio since second grade (third for Alyssa). I knew Amber longer than Al, we met in school. I was at church one Sunday when I met Al. She had recently moved to our town, which meant she went to our school. So then BAM. Instant friends.

I pulled into my driveway and raced Al into the house. My parents weren't home for the weekend, the reason why I was having a sleepover.

Don't worry! I asked permission!

I set out snacks on my kitchen island and we sat around it. "So, first, we're going to play video games-" I began.

"And then we're going to eat pizza!" Al continued.

"Don't forget truth or Dare," Amber added.

"And of course Hetalia: Paint it White!" I said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Al shouted fist pounding.

When we finished discussing our plans for the night, I shouted, "last one in the basement's a rotten tomato!" I ran down the stairs with Amber following closely. Al stopped at my pantry and grabbed a container of Oreos.

"Nice," Amber said.

I pointed at Al and laughed. "You're a rotten tomato!"

"I can't be!" she said, stuffing a cookie in her mouth. "I'm already the hero!"

I sighed. This was normal for my friend here. You see, Al is just like America. Which is why we call her Al.

"You are not a hero!" I said, facepalming.

"Yes. I am," she said, smiling.

Amber just listened to us bicker, remaining quiet. This was typical her, considering her personality was just like Japan's. The only difference is that she likes hugs. In fact, she never hesitates to give me one.

And if you think about it, it's kind of obvious who I'm most like. I'm bickering with someone just like America. Did you guess yet? I am just like England. I share a personality with a drinking, cussing, former-pirate Englishman. There are a couple differences, though. I stay away from alcohol and swears. But when I'm on a sugar high, I go through a personality change. Yeah, we call THAT Acadia crazy.

I rolled my eyes and gave up with Al and I's argument. It's impossible to get anything throw her thick skull. "Come on, let's play some Just Dance."

Al smiled, knowing she won. "Yeah!"

I turned on my XBOX and put in the disk. We danced, Al winning almost every one. She was always good at this stuff. We danced until all three of us were flopped on the couch, legs threatening to give out.

"Hey, Ambs," I said to Amber, "you think we should order pizza now?"

"Sure," she answered.

I nodded and pulled out my cell phone. I ordered a large cheese pizza for delivery. "What do we do for thirty minutes?" I asked.

"Or less!" Al said with a smile.

"Whatever. Do you guys want to play Super Smash Brothers?"

"YES!" they both answered excitedly.

I smiled. I knew they'd say that. The first time I had them both over, we played this game. We connected over it. You could say if it wasn't for this game, there would be a duo and no Al. I set up my Wii and put in that disk. We played until I heard a doorbell upstairs. "PIZZA!" Al shouted, running up the stairs. Amber followed her, but I quickly killed them both on the game before following.

**Break.**

We were sitting at my table eating pizza. We all disagreed about food, but pizza was the one thing we could agree on. I took my first bight, and it was a struggle to keep the scorching hot cheese in my mouth. Al was raving about how she was so amazing at video games, and Amber was nodding politely. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Al," I said, "You and I both know that I am better at video games!"

"Uh, no," she scoffed.

"Uh, yeah! Right, Amber?"

Amber just facepalmed. "Please don't bring me into this."

I rolled my eyes and continued to bicker with Al. It was funny, we bicker all the time and yet we're still inseparable. After about five minutes, I gave up, crossing my arms and staring at my plate.

Al finished her pizza. "Hey, I got an idea! How about me and you, head to head, on an epic Super Smash Brothers battle!"

I jumped up. "Yeah! This way I can prove to you I'm better!"

She stood up. "What are you willing to bet?"

"If I win, you guys have to let me bake brownies. AND you have to eat it! If I loose, not only will you guys be able to cook 'em, I'll even stand on my head and eat whatever you give me until I barf."

She smiled."I would normally say no to you baking, but because there's no way I'll loose, I'll let it be part of the bet."

She must really think she's going to win. They both know I can't cook for the life of me.

Amber sighed. "You two have fun with that," she said.

Al and I raced downstairs. We quickly set up a one on one match with three stock and picked our characters. I was Pikachu and she was Peach. As then weird announcer guy shouted 'go,' I shouted "SECOND REVOLUTIONARY WAAARRR!" and charged towards her.

They all laughed. Our battle was epic, with us shouting things out at random, such as me saying, "you won't win this time!" While she said, "Oh yeah? Who beat your butt all those years ago. When we were both down to one live, things really got intense. Even Amber was on the edge of her seat. She hit me with her frying pan at the exact same time I hit her with one of my electric moves, sending us both over the edge. Al and I tried to get back up, but we both missed. We hit the bottom at the exact same time.

Now it was time for the announcer to tell us who one. I closed my eyes and listened for his judgement. When I heard "the winner is... PIKACHU!" I jumped up and cheered.

"In your face, loser!"

"Aw, man!" Al shouted, "now you're going to bake us something!"

"And you have to eat it~" I said in a sing-song voice. I ran upstairs and started baking.

**Break.**

"So, what do you think?" I asked hopefully. They each took a bite of there brownie. Al immediately spit it out.

"Dude, what did you do? Put Spackle in here!" Amber just screwed up her face.

"No!" I said angrily. "I tried my hardest to make these!" I pouted.

"Well, it doesn't show, Cadi." She smirked at the nickname.

"You know I hate that nickname!" I shouted at her.

"Acadia! Alyssa! Stop bickering PLEASE!" Amber shouted. "Let's just watch Hetalia: Paint it White and relax!"

I glared at Al. "Fine. But let me get my epic hat."

"And I'll pop popcorn!" Al said, running to my pantry.

I laughed as I ran up to my room. Hanging on my bed post was my special orange hat. I put it on. It had tassels and ears. Yes, I just said ears. It was a fox a hat, with too orange ears tipped with black and tuft of black fur under them. I grabbed my purple dragon as a last minute thought and ran downstairs to meet my friends. Al was already eating the popcorn.

I put the DVD in as the other two got on the couch. I sat in an armchair, because I personally don't like getting too close to people.

We watched the movie and laughed. When it finished, we were all so happy about it that we wanted to watch it again. Al pressed replay but as soon as it started, she paused it. "I spy something red!" She shouted.

So this is what we did. We each took turns pausing the movie and shouting "I spy _!" It was a fairly stupid game, but we enjoyed it anyways. It was my turn to pause it and I searched the screen for somehting interesting. I saw one and smiled, pressing the pause button. "I spy a bird!" I shouted.

"I see it!" said Al.

"Than show me.''

Al got up and ran to the TV. "Right there!" She said pointing.

The next thing that happened was completely unexpected.

Al fell through the TV.


	2. Demon TV

**Yay! Constructive criticism really helps, peoples! So thanks!**

**So now my characters have there own personalities.**

**I still don't own anything.**

Amber and I stared at the electric appliance from hell, gaping. It's not everyday televisions eat your friend. I stood up and walked over to it.

"Acadia! Don't touch it!" Amber shouted, clutching the blanket.

I didn't listen. I gingerly touched the demon TV and freaked out. My hand went right through. "Ack!" I jerked it back before it could claim me. "We have to go in," I said, turning around to face my freaked-out friend.

"Are you CRAZY?" Amber said, jumping up.

"No," I answered, staring at the paused screen. "I'm not crazy. C'mon! She's probably freaking out in there!"

Amber sighed. "Your eagerness to get something done always got on my nerves," she said, standing up to join me.

"Well, sorry!"

She cautiously touched it, and her finger went in. The screen rippled like water. "Well, are you coming?" she asked.

"Wait, you're going?"

"Of course! Now, who's first?"

"I'm perfectly fine with you going first."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Well then. Thanks for the opportunity. Here goes nothing!" She stepped inside the demon TV with ease.

I stood in the now empty basement. Three minutes ago, I was watching Hetalia with my friends. Now they both were inside my television.

I shivered and grabbed my little dragon friend. If this TV takes me somewhere weird, I'm not going without him. "Let's go, Legend," I said to him as I stepped in myself.

**Break.**

The inside of the TV was weird, dark, and cold. Suddenly, a huge sucking force pulled me intoSan invisible vortex. I closed my eyes and started to scream. Then, I landed face first onto carpet. "Oww..." I moaned.

"Acadia!" I heard a familiar voice say. I lifted my head to see Al lying on the floor. Her "mad ninja skills" T-shirt was bunched up over her red skinny jeans. Her once-white sneakers were well-worn and well-used.

"Did you get sucked up, too?" I asked, standing up and stretching. Ugh! Head pain!

"Yeah..."

"So did I!" I heard Amber say behind me. I instinctively flinched. "Aww, Acadia? Are you scared?" she said, giving me a hug.

My eyes grew wide as I tried to escape her grip. "No! Please! Don't!" Gosh, do I hate hugs. I managed to escape her grip and I leaned against the wall. I glared at Amber, who was wearing her purple Yoshi shirt, jeans, and a pair of black converse.

I looked down at my own clothes. I was wearing a plain electric purple shirt, nothing special. Although my neon converse would tell you otherwise. I sighed and relaxed my tense muscles.

I walked around the strange hallway we were in. It was long, with cream walls and a red carpet. An occasional small table was placed next to doors and had a vase on it. In the vase was a strange collection of flowers: roses, sunflowers, and baby's breaths. I know. Random. It looked horrible together.

Amber's OCD took over. She removed the single sunflower in each vase, leaving the roses and baby's breaths. She stared at the yellow flowers in her hand. "Um, what do I do with these?"

"I'll take them!" I quickly shouted, grabbing the beautiful flowers out her hands. Such a pretty color~

Then, as if out of nowhere, a large weight hit my head. The flowers flew out of my hands and I sprawled out on the floor. "Owwwww! Who threw that at me!"

"Um, Acadia?" Al gave me a funny look. "We didn't throw anything..."

"And what's on you isn't a thing-" Amber began.

"I'm a person!" The thing on top of me spoke.

"Eek!" I jumped up, or at least tried to. I couldn't move with her on top of me. Well, at least I thought it was a girl, judging by its voice. " Please get off! You're invading my personal space!" I began to shudder and hyperventilate.

"Oops! Sorry!" She jumped up, showing me her appearance. She wore a brightly colored Pokemon shirt with a pair of black jeans. Her hair was medium length and brown, and her eyes were blue. To be honest with you, compared to our tall friend Al, she was tiny. But no taller than Amber.

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Um, who are you, and why did you try to kill me?"

"Hey! I didn't try to KILL you! My names Morgan!" She waved at our little group. "It's weird. One minute I was sitting down watching-"

"Wait, let me guess," Al interrupted, holding up her hand. "You were watching Hetalia and you fell into your television, getting sucked into an invisible vortex and ending up here, on top of our friend."

Morgan nodded. "Pretty much. Except for the fact that I fell into my computer instead of the television. By the way, what are your names?"

Al stood up. "My name is Alyssa, but PLEASE call me Al." Morgan nodded.

Amber waved. "Amber here~"

I was gathering up the spilled sunflowers. "My name's Acadia."

"That's kind of a mouthful. Could I call you Cadi?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, turning to the new girl. "Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. That."

Morgan held up her hands in surrender. "Jeez, I get it!"

I relaxed and picked up the last sunflower. I smiled, these flowers always made me feel calm when I was younger. They still do, I have a couple vases of them at home. My thoughts were interrupted by Al's loud voice.

"DUDES! Shouldn't we find out where we are instead of just standing here, smiling stupidly at sunflowers?" she laughed and started walking down the hall.

"Hey!" I shouted, my ears burning. "Shut up!"

She just continued her laugh with Amber following her and Morgan close behind. I sighed and placed the bouquet on the side table, jogging to catch up with the others. I stopped at Morgan. "So, you're an otaku?"

She rolled her eyes as if it was a stupid question. "Well, duh!"

"How was I supposed to know! It could of been your first time watching Hetalia!"

She shrugged and kept on walking. I furrowed my brows and crossed my arms. I never win.

"Al, do you know where we're going?" Amber asked, concerned.

Al looked down the hall. "Yush. I do."

"All right then," I said, "where?"

"Down the hallway!"

"Thank you, captain obvious, our hero."

Morgan covered her mouth to most likely hide her laughter. I smirked at my own words.

"Hey!" Al growled, "shut up! At least I can bake brownies that don't taste like Spackle!"

"Why you-" I rtied to attack her, but I was held back by Amber.

"Acadia, stop it," she said, "there's no point to-"

"SHHH!" We all turned to our new 'friend.' Actually, I don't know if I should call her that.

She waved us over to a door. "I heard something in here," she said, "like a familiar voice."

"Great!" I said, putting my ear to the door, "maybe someone who can get us out of this hall!"

What I heard behind the door scared me.

"Yo dudes, I don't get it!" The voice was loud enough that none of us needed to lean against the door. "Why doesn't anyone listen to my ideas?"

"Obviously because they are so bloody stupid!" another voice shouted, this one with a British accent.

"But to me, dudes, they are perfectly fine!"

The four of us looked at each other in aw. "No. WAY!"

Al started jumping up and down. "It's them it's them it's THEM!" She grabbed the door handle.

"NO! Al, you can't interrupt one of there meetings!" Amber was fighting the handle out of her hands.

"I don't care! I must. See. My. Amer-chan!" She busted through the door and threw her hands up in the air. "HI EVERYBODY!"

The rest of us sheepishly followed, oh wait. Scratch that. Morgan skipped in, so only Amber and I walked in sheepishly. "Hi guys!" Morgan said, waving frantically.

The room WAS in utter chaos. Key word: WAS. You could tell, because America was standing on the table, England had France's neck, and Germany was standing with his mouth open, ready to silence them. Al beat him to it, however. The only ones in the room were the G8, plus Canada. Who was obviously being ignored. In the corner of my eye, I could see Morgan's disappointment. Does she like someone who isn't here?

I leaned over and whispered in her ear. Al was rambling to the nations on how she got here, so that noise will cover me up. "You missing someone?" I asked.

"Romano..." she whispered back, sighing.

I nodded and turned towards Al. "AL! SHUT UP! They don't care about how the vortex felt like it was trying to stretch you!"

"But it's truuueee!" She whined.

"So?" I turned towards the nations. "Hi guys, you surprised?"

"Very," America answered. "What did she mean by 'I was watching you?'"

Amber sighed. "Al, you sound like a creeper. No, you guys are part of an anime."

America nodded, slowly. "That creeps me out a little less..."

"You see," I began, "you guys are very popular." I explained to the nations about personality quizzes, fan fiction, and even pairings. I really hate yaoi. Morgan was the one who really explained yaoi. It appears she actually likes it. The nations shuddered at the thought of being paired up, except France, He smirked.

Leave it to the perv to smirk at yaoi...

When we all finished our strange story that is Hetalia, everyone stared at us. I don't blame them. We practically just told them they're fake. Germany looked at his watch, then at the wall clock. "Ze meeting is over. Now, vhat are ve supposed to do vith four girls?"

France "Onhonhon~"ed and strutted towards Al. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I would be perfectly fine with 'aving four tres belle(1) girls at my house~" That little perv.

Seeing France act like that towards Al made my ears heat and my brows furrow. "You should let her go, frog."

France laughed harder and played with one of the ears on my hat. "You know, you remind my of Angleterre(2)."

That did it. My vision went red and I kicked in front of me. I made contact, and when my vision returned, France was on the floor clutching his shin.

Dang. I missed.

Al ran towards America and hid behind him. She clutched him and shouted, "Heellp Meee!" When se calmed down, Al quickly let go and blushed. Onhonhon~

I laughed at France. "Serves you right, you perverted frog of a Frenchman!" Then, a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Nice kick, da?" Russia whispered in my ear.

I nodded dazedly. Suddenly, with his hand on my shoulder and breath on my ear, my vision started to black.

"Oh, no'" I heard Amber say.

"I think she's going to pass out!" England added.

Russia tried to lead me to a chair, but it was too late. My knees buckled and I sprawled out on the floor.

**Okay! Much better!**

**I will only continue if you guys promise not to point out ow easy it is to travel from one nations house to the other.**

**Emily shall put up review questions, da?**

**Who out there likes Owl City?**

**Who out there likes dragons?**

**How would you describe these character's personalities?**

**Why is my brother so annoying?**

**Will you check out my Truth or Dare fic?**


	3. The House

**Tum tee tum, tum tee tum~**

**I don't own nuthin'. So shut up you's mouth.**

**I'm quickly gonna thank me friend, 'cause she gave me an amazing idea. THANK YOU MK!  
><strong>

I awoke on a couch. Ugh, how come I'm always the last to wake up at sleepovers? I can already hear Al and Amber. Along with a few other voices. What Youtube video are they watching this time? _What a strange dream,_ I thought, sitting up and rubbing my temples.

It wasn't a dream. I woke up in a library, and those other voices were the Hetalia characters (and Morgan) arguing about... honestly, how could I tell with all these random voices. I could make out an occasional voice, though.

"Dudes! I'm the only one who'd be interesting enough to house these girls!" I heard America say.

They still don't know where to put us?

"I personally zink I would be ze only one zey'd 'ave fun with, Onhonhon~" I heard France interject.

That frog just doesn't know when to stop, does he?

"No! You bloody pervert!" Iggy shouted at him.

Russia spoke next. "Acadia is awake, da?" I was suddenly surrounded by nine nations and three friends. Yes, I consider Morgan a friend.

"Ve~ are you okay?" Italy asked.

I nodded. I honestly was extremely embarrassed. I pass out fairly easily, but that's not an impression I want to give these guys.

"I hope zat ve didn't make you uncomfortable," Germany added, a concerned look on his face. I shook my head 'no.'

"It was my fault, everyone's scared of me..." Russia's voice trailed off.

Again, I shook my head. "No, Russia. It was not you. I just was stressed," I lied. Al sat next to me on the couch, and I leaned against her, placing my head in my hands.

"It _was_ Russia, wasn't it?" She whispered in my ear. She knew exactly why I passed out.

"Mm hmm. I guess I grew uncomfortable. Curse my anti-socialness..."

"SO, Acadia!" America shouted causing me to flinch. "We're having trouble deciding where to put you four!"

"I honestly don't care," I answered, "as long as it's not that perverted frog of a Frenchmen's house."

France looked hurt. Good.

Morgan pointed at me. "I agree with Cadi!"

I shot her a death glare. But she agrees with me. Smart move.

Amber shifted her feet. "Does it really matter?"

"Duh, Amber! Of course it does!" Al scoffed. Then she looked around. "Where are we now?"

"We are in a prace we carr 'De House,'" Japan said in his Engrish accent.

"The house?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"It's a pl-place where us n-nations can meet up and st-stay if we have t-to..." Canada stuttered.

"It is a place where us nations can meet up and stay if we have to, aru," China repeated.

Amber looked at the nation. "Um, China, didn't he Canada just say that?" She pointed at the invisible country.

"Who, aru?" He turned to stare at Canada, obviously unable to see him. The nation just placed is head in his bear, sulking.

"Um, back on topic?" I said. "Why can't we just stay here?"

Everyone in the room stared at me, with that Why-Didn't-I-Think-Of-That? look. I giggled.

Amber smiled. "Nice idea, Acadia! How about it?"

"I don't see vhy not..." Germany answered.

"Germany, I'm sorry for contradicting you, but can we reave four girrs in De House arone?" Japan asked.

"I guess you're right. Who vants to stay vith zem?"

America and France automatically raised there hands. Morgan pointed at the French perv. "Put your hand down, frog." France pouted and did so.

"Zen it's settled. America vill stay vith zem."

"Do you honestly think that git is responsible enough to watch four girls?"

Germany facepalmed. "Vell if you believe zat, you help him!"

England sighed. "Sure. America's going to need all the help he can get..." He scowled.

Morgan pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah?" I looked at the Brit.

He sweatdropped. "Um, n-nothing!"

Germany sighed. "If everyone is settled, zen it's time for us to go. Come on, Italy."

"Ve~ One minute, Doitsu!" The Italian smiled. He walked up to Al and hugged her, followed by Morgan and Amber.

When he reached me, I held up my hands. "No thanks."

"Everyone needs a hug every once in a while!" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Please let go!" I said, trying to remain calm.

Italy let go and frowned. "Ve~?''

"Italy, Acadia's not a hugger," Al said.

"Italy, ve need to go." Germany said. Italy ran to the door to follow Germany out. Japan went next, followed by France, China, and Russia. Canada tried to leave, but the door was lammed in his face. He sighed and opened the door to leave.

"Okay, dudes! This is going to be awesome!" America said, high-fiving Al.

I sighed. _No, this is going to be annoying,_ I though. America was never one of my favorites...

"No, this is going to be annoying," England said, crossing his arms and repeating my thoughts. At least he's here to keep things under control. I stood next to him and nodded in agreement. He smiled at me, obviously happy to have one on his side.

America frowned. "Loosen up, Iggy! You to, Cadi! You're like another him!"

I glared at the American. NO one calls me Cadi. "My name is Acadia!" I said, trying to stay in control.

"Yeah, whatever," he responded waving me off. I glared at him. He could get on my bad side...

England just rolled his eyes. "Let's show the girls their rooms." He walked out of the room and I followed closely behind. I could hear America chatting on about something with Al. Hm. Instant friends. No surprise there.

Amber seemed a little out of place. She was never one to like America, not really Iggy either. If she had a choice she would probably be with China. Morgan didn't seem that entertained either. As a matter of fact, I think she's sweatdropping...?

England gave us each our own room. It was fairly large, and seemed really comfortable. I placed Legend on the side table and scoped out the place. There was a nice bed that seemed comfortable, a mirror, and a closet. The closet was FULL of clothes. All of them my size, almost as if they've been expecting me. Honestly, though, the best thing I found was the bookcase. I searched through each title until I found a very thick book on dragon tales. This makes a appy Acadia!

I placed the book on my bed and headed out the door. I saw Al outside too. I walked up to her. "This is amazing," I said, "here we are. Staying in a place with Iggy and America."

"I know! This is going to be great!"She hugged me in excitement, squeezing me tightly.

My pupils got smaller, and I shouted, "let go!"

"No!" she answered holding tighter. God, she's strong.

"PLEEEAASE!"

"Um, Alyssa? Acadia?" a British voice interrupted us.

"IGGGYYYY! Help me!" I shouted to him.

"Uh, okay?" He walked over to us and tried to pry the bear-hugger named Al off the panicking me. With his strength combined with mine, Al finally let go of me and pouted.

"Cadi, you're no fun..." she crossed her arms.

"I'm not CADI!" I shouted at her.

"Acadia, we know that," I heard Amber say behind me. I spun around. How does she keep sneaking up on me?

"What's going on out here?" Morgan called from the end of the hallway.

"Ack!" I shouted. So many people a t once!

"EVERYBODY LISTEN TO ME IN MY AWESOME HERO VOICE!" America screamed. Everyone immediately shut up and lisened. Peace and quiet. "I was wondering if you gals wanted anything to eat!"

"That'd be great," I answered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"All right," England said, nodding. "I'll go fix something."

"NO!"

**The next chapter is up, da?**

**Once again, thank you MK for the whole "The House" thing. It really helps.**

**Now for my favorite answer!**

**It's form Swirly592!**

**Q: Why is my brother so annoying?**

**A: I can't explain your brother...**

**M response: Neither can I...**

**Now, instead of a question, I'll write some song lyrics and you have to guess the song!**

**I feel lonely when I walk alone**

_**Do you feel alive?**_

**Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone**

_**Oh but you'll survive**_

**So I may as well ditch my dismay**

_**Bombs away, bombs away**_

**What song is that ;)**

**Oh, and this is the last chapter of Acadia's POV. I'm gonna just right in third person. Unless I get told otherwise.**


	4. COoking Up Something

**Okay, I know it's been a while. I won't tell you why, because I honestly don't think you care.  
><strong>

**My ownership status of Hetalia: Not owned. YET.**

Third Person P.O.V.

Acadia was lying in the bed the nations provided her, reading. That book of Dragon Tales she found in her bookcase made her ecstatic. Legend, her stuffed dragon friend, was on her bedside table, staring her down. She glanced up at him and giggled. "You know, no one's watching. You can stop pretending."

The purple dragon blinked and shimmered. He grew and his cloth scales hardened. The dragon slimmed down and stretched. "I thought you'd never say that, I think my butt's numb." He flapped his wings and sat on her head. "so, dragon tales, eh?"

"Yes, they are pretty interesting. Except the ones about the knights." Legend visibly shuttered. "I know. That time period. The one that forced you guys into hiding."

"Those dragon's were rouges, never obeying the code."

Acadia frowned, deep in thought. The arrogant knight stories always annoyed her. She closed the book and placed it on the floor beside her bed. "G' night, Legend." She placed her head on her pillow. Acadia allowed the events of her... interesting... day play over in her head, soon slipping off into the bizarre place called her subconscious.

**Break.**

Acadia woke up and yawned. Surprised by the 7:00 that was displayed on her clock, she tried to fall back asleep. But it was to late, her body was itching to get away from dreamland. She got out of the bed and nudged Legend. He growled and curled up into a tighter ball. Acadia smiled at the adorableness that was her dragon. She got out of the bed and walked out the door.

Immediately, the girl wished she didn't.

An smell hit her sensitive nostrils, and she covered her nose with her hand. The smell was... odd. If that's how you would describe it.

Acadia followed the smell to the kitchen to find... England.

COOKING.

Normally, a girl with any sense would run in the opposite direction, screaming. But Acadia was different. Her stupidity made her walk up behind him and peek over the Englishman's shoulder. "Whatchya doin'~!" She asked, in that annoying little sister tone.

England flinched with the sudden voice behind him. Seeing it was Acadia, he smiled. "Oh, hello, dear. I _was_ making scrambled eggs, but, now..." he held up the skillet, which had this crusty black stuff on the bottom.

Acadia, being a... different... girl, just smiled. "Ehh, don't sweat it, Igiri. I have the same problem. HEY! If we combine our cooking skills, maybe we can make something edible!"

England shrugged and quickly washed the skillet. He placed it on the burner, took out the egg carton, and nodded to Acadia.

What a train wreck this will turn out to be.

**Break.**

It was only ten minutes before somebody discovered what major problems were occurring in the kitchen. It was Morgan and Tabby, still rubbing sleep from their eyes. But when they saw IT, they stopped dead in her tracks.

"Umm..." Morgan cautiously began, "England, are you making breakfast...?"

"Acadia, are you helping...?"

The two awful cooks turned and smiled at the poor children. "Yes~!" they simultaneously answered, seeming proud of themselves.

Amber sighed and grabbed Acadia. But the taller girl just pushed her away. "You can't stop me!" she sneered.

But the girl deviously smiled. "No, I can't. But I know who can!" She then ran out of the room, leaving a poor Morgan alone with two 'chefs.' She cursed in Italian under her breath.

Acadia, feeling successful, attempted to scrape some 'eggs' onto a plate. England cracked another and let it sizzle. Before they could mess up this poor culinary item, strong arms rapped around both their wastes.

"Cadi!/!" Al's voice hissed in the shorter girl's ear. Acadia squirmed, but Alyssa just picked her up and flung her over her shoulder. Pounding on her back, the murderer of eggs was carried down the hall and thrown into a closet. America threw England in right after, and the two were locked in the dark closet.

Acadia jumped up and banged on the door. "This ain't fair!/!" she shouted.

England, the grammar nazi, interjected. "This _is not_ fair."

The girl shot him a glare. But he didn't see.

It's dark in the closet.

Realizing that there was no way of escape, Acadia slumped to the floor. She sniffed the air and smiled. "We really messed up, huh?"

England chuckled. "I would say we did. What made us think we could actually make something?"

"I dunno. But I bet they are throwing away every last bit of it right now."

"Bet? I know!" Then he laughed his Englishman laugh, Acadia right along with him.

After about a half hour of sitting in that closet, the two were finally let out by America. The awful smell of burning eggs was replaced by the amazing smell of waffles. Acadia skipped in the kitchen, grinning like an idiot. She was shot a few glares from her annoyed friends, but she brushed them off.

Annoying people is quite enjoyable, Acadia finds. Especially when it involves cooking~

She grabbed a plate and some waffles and sat downtown dig in. When the the girl was about to take a bite, an annoying American spoke up with a mouthful of food. "mlurf mmmph mmmhmmm mlarf!/!"

England rolled his eyes. "Swallow and say that again, Git..."

America did as he was told. Then he said, "we should have a party!/!"

A variety of reactions from a variety of people. Acadia shouted, "Why!/?" It's not that the girl doesn't like parties, it's more like parties don't like her. Large crowds get Acaida nervous, resulting in a variety of problems.

"You girls barely know anyone! Well, actually it's more like they don't know you. Either way, PARTY AT THE HOUSE!/!/!"

Acadia sweatdropped. This... May possibly fun...? Jeez, she sure hopes so.

_God help me..._

__**Took a long time to write this... But here we are! Send in suggestions through reviews if you have any~! Oh, and I think I'm going to let in OC's... Somehow. I'll find a way to make it work. NO MORE THAN THREE MORE. I AM NOT WILLING TO GO OVER!**

**LOVE YA ALL~!**


	5. Party? No Thank You!

**MOO! WOW, AM I HYPER. IGNORE THE AUTHOR AND READ THE STORY~!**

***doesn't own anything* SHUT UP MYSTERIOUS VOICE IN THE LITTLE STAR THINGS! DON'T RUB IT IN!**

It's been three days since America suggested a party, and it was an all systems go sort of thing. Tonight was the night, at around six. It was currently five thirty, and Acadia was freaking out.

She was sitting on her bed stroking her dragon, who enjoyed it as much as a cat would. "Legend, do you think I should just not show up? I mean, I could hide in this room until everyone leaves. It's not like anyone will notice."

Legend arched his back and responded, "I think you should go. This would be good for you! You need to get more friends out of those Amber and Alyssa girls and me."

"I have more! That Morgan girl is really is kind. So there."

The dragon snorted a laugh. "Wow. Four friends. I staaaand corrected."

Acadia lightly pinched Legend's shoulder, who yelped in protest. "Shut up. It' not my fault I'm socially awkward. If I go to this party, embarrassing things could happen. Remember last time?"

Her friend was sitting up, rubbing the shoulder she pinched. "That was a year ago. I don't think that at this party people are going to shove you in the punch bowl." He laughed a little again. "All though, it was funny."

"It was not! It was downright awful. I didn't know people could be so mean..." She frowned.

Legend grabbed onto her arm and hugged it tight, his claws digging in slightly. "Don't sweat it, Acadia. As your Guardian Dragon. I swear to protect you. I'll be on your head the whole time -in my disguised form, of course- watching out for you."

Acadia winced slightly at the claws. "All right, bud. I trust you."

**Break.**

Acadia was standing in the corner of the large space the party was taking place in. Legend was on her head disguised as a stuffed animal, but that didn't help her feel better. Surrounded by nations (aka, hot, sexy men), the poor girl was feeling extremely shy. Al went off with America -you could hear them from where she stood-, Amber hanging with China. Morgan was sweatdropping In the corner.

In other words, Acadia was alone.

Besides a disguised dragon.

She watched everyone have fun, when suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. Acadia, afraid to see who attracted her attention, turned slowly. A girl with braided white hair and pale skin was staring at her with wide, dark green, teary eyes.

"Are those-?"

Acadia immediately knew what was going on. "Watching Hetalia, suddenly warped here?"

The girl nodded.

"Yes," Acadia responded to her question, "those are the Hetalia characters."

"Oh... My name is Casey. Some of my friends call me Cryers because I cry over the weirdest things..." Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and tears filled them- again. "My friends... What if I could never see them again...! That'd be so terrible!" She put her face in her hands.

Acadia tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Casey? It's going to be fine. Why don't we go say hi to some of the nations?" As little as she didn't want to, the girl couldn't stand seeing someone cry.

Casey looked up and wiped her eyes. "O-okay..." Acadia took her hand and smiled, leading her to find England. Hey, if she's going to go out there and actually speak to people, it may as well be someone she feels comfortable around.

"Hey, I never got your name." Cryers said from behind Acadia.

"Oh! My names Acadia. And-" she stopped and turned to the newbie. "Call me Cadi and die. Kay~?" Casey nodded and had an 'oh shiz' look on her face. Feeling successful, Acadia continued to lead the Greenie. _((If you've read Maze Runner, this will make sense.))_

Because the shy girl had her head ducked as she lead Casey, Acadia ran into someone.

"Oh, excuse me, Acadia. I'm sorry." Recognizing the accent, she looked up.

"No, I'm sorry Japan. I should be more careful." The girl sighed at her stupidity. _I can't even walk without bumping into someone... Can't the world just understand I want to Be left alone!/?_

"Who's dis?" Acadia's thoughts were interrupted by the confused Kiku. He gestured to temo other girl whom was being led.

"Oh, her? This is Casey. ANOTHER sucked in person." Acadia moved her hands around to add a dramatic affect. She really only managed to confuse the other two.

"Oh? Okay?" Japan Said as he looked at the girl. He nodded slightly and... Was that a flash of a smile?

Casey returned that smile with a small blush.

_Oh, _Acadia thought. _I see how it is~ _The girl chuckled slightly and slipped away, leaving the two to talk. She returned to her original corner, allowing herself to be forgotten.

Suddenly, another voice called her. "Acadia!" shouted a man with a really loud voice. The girl who desperately wanted the world to go away sighed loudly.

"What do you want, America?"

Said nation pushed his way through the crowd to stand in front of the girl. Alyssa followed right behind, obviously really excited about an idea. This scared Acadia. Normally when Al had that look on her face, things resulted in a disaster. May it be embarrassment or a burning building (long story...), almost every problem Acadia encountered started with that smile.

"Oh, crap... Al? Alfred? What are you guys planning...?"

America smile widely. "American Idol Karaoke!"

"Won't that be fun?" the other girl beamed.

Acadia disagreed. "U-um... I don't sing..."

"Aw, come on, girl!" the loud nation pouted.

"America, she's right. Acadia doesn't sing, the loser." Al sneered. Truth is, Acadia loved to sing. Just, not in front of people. Neither Amber nor Alyssa have heard her sing, besides jokingly. You know, when you hate a song so sing along to it on the top of your lungs in a mocking voice. Other than that, the girl did a good job keeping her mouth shut.

"How is that even possible!/?" the nation asked, confused.

"I don't like to sing, so I don't do it."

"Okay, Acadia. You don't have to," Al said. "None of us think you can anyways." She still had that smirk on her face. "If you don't sing, it's _obviously_ because you can't~"

"I-I can sing!" the girl squeaked. "For your information, I have a great singing voice!" _Total lie there,_ she thought.

"Then I don't see why you have a problem!" America shouted, grabbing a protesting Acadia by the hand and running. He dragged her to the front of the living room, where karaoke machine was set up. The insistent nation shoved the microphone in her hand and yelled on the top of his lungs, "DUDES! LISTEN TO ME IN MY AWESOME HERO VOICE!"

Everyone was gathered around the machine, most likely because America gathered them there earlier to play this game. They all seemed surprised who was standing up there.

"Acadia's gonna sing us a song!" Al shouted, seeming proud of what she and her friend accomplished.

"No, I'm not!" shouted the girl who was shoved to the front. "I never said I wanted to!"

"Doesn't matter, you're already up there! What song do you want?" America said, searching through his list.

"I said I'm no-"

"Put on 'Tip of the Iceberg' by Owl City!" Al shouted. "She loves that song, and she always hums along! I bet she knows the words!"

"IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME!/?" Acadia shouted, but was ignored.

"Okay, dude! I found the song! Sing Acadia!" America smiled widely.

"That is, if you can~!" Al said with a smirk.

The song started through the speakers. Acadia sighed and gave in. _If I close my eyes, they aren't there..._ she thought as she closed her eyes and started singing.

"Welcome back winter once again  
>And put on your warm fuzzy sweater<br>'Cause you'll feel much better when

The snowflakes fall gently to the ground  
>The temperature drops and your shivers<br>Freeze all the rivers around  
>But I keep you warm<p>

If speed's a pro, inertia must be a con  
>'Cause the cold wind blows<br>At precise rates  
>When I've got my ice skates on<p>

If all the roads were paved with ice  
>That wouldn't thaw or crack<br>I could skate from Maine to Nebraska  
>Then on to Alaska and back<br>'Cause you keep me warm

Peer over the edge, can you see me?  
>Rivulets flow from your eyes<br>Paint runs from your mouth like a waterfall  
>And your lungs crystallize<p>

I'll travel the sub-zero tundra  
>I'll break glaciers and frozen lakes<br>And that's just the tip of the iceberg  
>I'll do whatever it takes to change<p>

Farewell powdery paradise  
>We'd rather skate on the thinnest ice<br>Fingers failed us before they froze  
>Frostbite bit down on all our toes<p>

Snow drifts build up and enfold us  
>As we wait in this winter storm<br>So we snuggle close in the darkness  
>And keep each other so warm"<p>

Acadia opened her eyes and saw every single nation/ person stunned into silence. _Oh Gosh..._ the girl thought frantically, _Is my singing voice really that bad? _Tears came to her eyes and she quickly said, "I'm sorry! I didn't me-"

She was cut off by a sudden sound. Clapping?

One person was clapping in the whole crowd.

And it was Russia.

**I realized that I never said who got the lyrics right. The winner is... *drumroll* NO ONE! Yaaaayyyy! The song was "If My Heart Was a House" by Owl City. It's such a sweet song, really. Well, I'll put review questions.  
><strong>

**Is this story even good?  
><strong>

**Are there to many grammar/ spelling mistakes?  
><strong>

**Should I get a beta reader?  
><strong>

**Is anyone willing to be my beta reader?  
><strong>

**How does the beta-ing even work!/?  
><strong>

**And I is done.  
><strong>

**RHEFUVHRSIUDHGUWIE BYE**


	6. Lying to Herself

**This is my first chapter with a Beta Reader. Thanks to Invaderfiction, this is possible~! Isn't that Prussia of her?**

**This chapter will start out by going around and seeing everyone's reaction to Acadia's song. Yay~! Maybe? Eh, whatever.**

**I STILL DON'T OWN~! YAY! (Not yay... :'( )**

* * *

><p><span>Al's P.O.V.<span>

I've never heard Acadia sing. So I've always predicted she didn't have the best singing voice, and she didn't want to share it and embarrass herself. Now that I think about it, every time I tried to get her to sing, she changed the subject. What I didn't expect to hear was this:

"Snow drifts build up and enfold us  
>As we wait in this winter storm<br>So we snuggle close in the darkness  
>And keep each other so warm"<p>

I stared at the girl in shock. Her voice... It was amazing! How can a girl with a voice like that hide it from everyone? I... I don't know how to react! I want her to sing more! And again! (Did I just say the same thing twice...?) I don't want her to get off that stage! I closed my eyes and tried to recall the last few seconds of the song when I heard,

"I'm sorry!" It was Acadia, sounding close to tears. _Oh shiz...!_ I thought in panic. NO ONE is clapping! She must think she sounds awful! "I didn't me-"

Before she could finish her statement, loud, fast clapping echoed in the room. Whose was it...?

Amber's P.O.V.

"Snow drifts build up and enfold us  
>As we wait in this winter storm<br>So we snuggle close in the darkness  
>And keep each other so warm"<p>

I gaped. That voice came out of _Acadia!/?_ I love her and all, but WHAT? She's such a shy and quiet girl! Her voice was melodous and smooth, relaxing even. So what if it was a little low and guy-ish? It fits her. I looked over to China still gaping. Seeing that his reaction was pretty much the same, I giggled a little. Oh, he was so cute~

My thoughts were interrupted by Acadia's tear-filled voice. "I'm sorry!" Oh no, this is awful! I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't clap! Judging by the complete silence, same goes for everyone else... "I didn't me-"

Acadia stopped short when clapping broke the silence. Only one pair of hands was doing so. _Who is that?_ is all I asked myself.

Morgan's P.O.V.

"Snow drifts build up and enfold us  
>As we wait in this winter storm<br>So we snuggle close in the darkness  
>And keep each other so warm"<p>

Oh. My. Groudon. Is that that shy girl I only met a few days ago? I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times to be sure. Yup, she's still there. How is that possible? Judging by her argument with that Al and America, Acadia didn't sing. But that girl has TALENT! I'm saying American Idol good. Okay, that's an over-exaggeration. But who cares! What I'm trying to say is she needs to sing more!

"I'm sorry!" the shy girl shouted, with tears in her voice. Wait a second... Is no one clapping? Oh, shit, that must mean she thinks she's bad... "I didn't me-"

The girl was cut off by one person clapping. I looked around to see who it was, but couldn't quite catch it...

Casey's P.O.V.

"Snow drifts build up and enfold us  
>As we wait in this winter storm<br>So we snuggle close in the darkness  
>And keep each other so warm"<p>

I turned around from my conversation with Japan when I heard the girl start singing. I spun around to see who it was. Wait a minute, was that that girl who led me here? Her voice is soooo pretty! I felt tears spring to my eyes. Why can't I have a voice like that? It's not fair...

"Are you crying...?" a Japanese accented voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and quickly wiped them away.

"Oh, sorry. Sometimes, people call me Cryers because I cry over the weirdest things." I laughed awkwardly at his confused expression.

"O-oh? Okay?"

"I'm sorry!" a slightly recognizable voice said. I turned around, AGAIN (Dizzy...!), and saw that it was still that girl. What was her name, Cadi...? Wait a minute! No one's clapping for Cadi! That's so sad! "I didn't me-"

Before I could start crying with Cadi and she could finish, clapping filled the room. Loud clapping, obviously from only one person. Who, though?

Acadia's P.O.V.

One person was clapping in the whole crowd.

And it was Russia.

Oh my gosh, this is awful! Only he's clapping! _Him_ of all people! He's probably just clapping to mock me... And to think I've had a crush on him. I feel so bad, like I'm going to cry. A hiccup responded to my thoughts, long with a hot tear... Oh gosh, I need to go before this gets worse... I pushed through the crowd, trying to exit.

As I was about to exit, the clapping grew louder. At first I took it as I was closer to Russia, but the logical part of my brain told me, _Everyone else is clapping._ I quickly turned and proved my suspicions. There was cheering and clapping, and lots of smiling faces.

Is it possible that I... actually did a good job?

No. I know I didn't. They are all mocking me.

Another hot tear ran down my cheek, and I ran out of the room. I can't let people see me like this. I can't let my old friends see the normally composed Acadia cry... I just can't.

**Break.**

I was in my own guest room, Legend back to his old form. I sat on my bed, hugging my knees and sobbing into them, with Legend trying to comfort me.

"Acadia, it wasn't awful. They clapped!" He said, using his best comforting tone. "They loved you!"

"Th-they were all mocking m-me!" I said between sobs.

"Oh, come on. Stop telling yourself stuff like that. I was on your head and I saw everything. They were _amazed_."

I shook my head in my knees.

"Acadia." My Guardian Dragon forced my head up and had me look him in the eyes. I avoided them, however. "Your singing was amazing. Beautiful. I've known you since you were five. I've seen you grow up, but also grow shy. I can't let this happen. From now on, I'm going to push you. I swear on the Dragon's Code that I will get you out of your shell and into the world."

I looked at the purple dragon that sat in front of me. My best friend, my Guardian. My counselor. Feeling another wave of tears wash over, I grabbed him and wrapped him in a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder.

This was probably why neither of us heard England walk into the room.

"A... Acadia...?" I heard the startled Brit begin.

I gasped and let go of Legend. I could tell by his expression that he wasn't expecting to see a dragon with me. How come, after ten years of secrecy, I manage to blow it over singing? Oh, this was NOT a good night. Legend turned sheepishly around to face the Englishman.

"Oh, hey, England!" my dragon began. "How's it goin'?"

England gaped. "L-Legend!/?" he asked. "I-Is that you!/?"

**A/N:**

**WOAH! ENGLAND KNOWS LEGEND! What shall happen next? Tune in next chapter of Wait, Hetalia's REAL?**

**Oh, and reviewing's nice~! :)**

**Review questions are:**

**Is it weird for my last day of school to be a Monday?**

**Should I be concerned that a boy wrote in my Yearbook "Your friendship is magic to me!"?**

**Is anyone a Brony/ Pegasister?**

**What did those of you who saw it think of the Avengers?**

**Editor's Note: **

**Hiya. This was interesting to beta, ya know! Le my answers: **

**No. I finished my school on a Tuesday.**

**No. That's freaking awesome.**

**I am a Pegasister! MLP rocks!**

**I didn't see the Avengers. I'm not really in to heroes. However, me and my mom are going to see 'Snow White and the Huntsman' tomorrow! I'm super excited for that! :D**


End file.
